Loving My Boss
by ryannoels18
Summary: How do you tell your married boss that you're pregnant? How do you tell your married boss whom you have been having a secret affair with for the past six months that you're pregnant with their child? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Loving My Boss**

**AN: I know that I should be focusing on wrapping up my other stories, but this idea just popped up in my head and I couldn't just ignore it. I probably won't be able to officially update this story but I did want to write at least one chapter.**

How do you tell your married boss that you're pregnant? How do you tell your married boss whom you have been having a secret affair with for the past six months that you're pregnant with their child? G!P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot!

**Chapter One**

"Brittany can I see you in here for a minute" Santana said. In record time she was meeting with the beautiful sight that was the blonde walking in her office. She had hired the girl right off the bat because of her gorgeous looks and though she wasn't the best secretary and often forgetful about things she wasn't the worst. Besides Brittany Pierce may have not had talent in organization skills but she did have talent in other areas.

"Yes Mrs. Lopez?" Brittany asked standing in front the Latinas desk. When she first moved to New York from a small town in Ohio she had big dreams of becoming a dancer or a choreographer. She even managed to land some gigs as a background dancer although those gigs were few far between each other for her to be able to call herself a professional.

So under the advisement and threat to be dragged back to Lima by her parents she dropped her dancing dream and joined the work force like any other average American.

She started off as a waitress but that didn't work out and she was quickly fired from forgetting to come in. The she became a perfume seller for the malls but was quickly let go from that job when she blatantly told a customer that the perfume smelt like dead people and she was wasting her money. She then tried her hand in the health industry helping out the elderly but she was thankfully fired for refusing to change some eighty year old mans diaper and so on and so on. She had been through a string of jobs all in different fields none of them lasting longer than a month or two except this one.

When she applied to become secretary for prominent divorce lawyer Santana Lopez she was pretty sure that her resume would be laughed off right into the trash. But was pleasantly surprised to get a phone call from the women herself saying she was hired and if she could come in the next day. A year later and she was still working for the women and loved every second of it.

Santana Lopez was a great boss. She had always complimented her or made sure Brittany understood everything instead of just handing her a task to go and do like some of the other secretaries in the office.

They had grown to have quite the friendship over time thanks to both of them spending long hours at the office working on the case. Of course Santana was the one doing all the work while she just try to make sure the girl stayed comfortable at all times.

In the little time she been working for her she had learnt a lot of about the raven haired girl. She learned how the lawyer liked her coffee, what was her favorite food and what food she hated, she learnt that she was allergic to peanuts, she learnt what an EpiPen was after finding out the Latina was allergic to peanuts, and so much more.

She had grown to respect and liked her boss which was an odd feat by the way the other girls in the office talked about theirs. They would sometimes comment on how weird it was that she had managed to befriend or even gotten Santana to like her let alone notice her since the Latina had treated her past five secretaries like shit in the past. They would even tell her stories about what the Latina did or said to the assistants but she didn't believe it.

Santana had been nothing but nice to her and had never said a mean word to her or about her for as far as she knew. So in her opinion Santana was the best boss out there and she never wanted to quit.

"Come closer Brittany" Santana said pulling the blonde out of her inner thoughts. Brittany giggled making her way around the large oak desk and plopping down in the Latinas lap.

Over the past year they had both noticed their friendship was a little to close to being just friends. It was actually another partner who had pointed it out to them after seeing the two face to face talking over a case in matter that seemed more than on a friendship level. That was what actually leads them to where they were at now.

They had been secretly dating behind everyone's back for six months. It was a passionate affair and both of them were too deep in it to ever stop even though the Latina herself had been married for almost six years.

Brittany at first felt guilty for sleeping with a married woman but once Santana told her that her wife had cheated on her before her guilt had lessen. Besides in all her time of knowing the lawyer the women had never spoken of her home life or even mentioned she had a wife. The women didn't ever wear a wedding ring.

"I missed you baby" Brittany smiled kissing the women on the lips. She was infatuated with the Latina and if she was honest with herself in love with her as well. It was like ever since she started working with the women her life was better. Not only did she get paid more, but she loved coming to work everyday which was something new to her.

She had always dreaded working a regular nine to five job and despised everything that had nothing to do with dancing. That's why she was never really upset when someone fired her, but this was much different. She found herself excited whenever she went home waiting for the next morning so she could get up and start the day all over.

"I missed you to" Santana grinned kissing the blondes neck. "You ready for tonight?" she asked stroking the girls thighs. Tonight would be their six month anniversary and she had been planning this all week and couldn't wait to surprise the blonde with all her plans.

"Yes!" Brittany squealed excitedly. If tonight was going to be anything like their three month anniversary then tonight was going to be spectacular. "Are you going to be getting me anything?" she asked caressing the tan girl's cheek.

"Don't I always get you something" Santana smirk thinking about all the gifts she had bought for the blonde. From designer clothes, bags, shoes, jewelry, she had even bought the girl a puppy just three weeks ago.

"Yes" Brittany grinned straddling the lawyer's thigh. "But never for our six month anniversary" she added wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck. "So what did you get me?" she asked once again.

"It's a surprise beautiful" Santana smiled her hands caressing the blondes taunt ass. Everything about and on her girl was perfect. She found it a struggled everyday to not bend the girl over on her desk and take her every second of the day. It would make her life less stressful if she did so.

"But I hate surprises Sanny" Brittany whined an irresistible pout showing up her face. She gotten away with many things thanks to the pout when she was younger and though she had used it less in her adult life it was just as potent as if she used it for the first time.

"You love surprises Britt" Santana grinned with a roll of her eyes. "You always get a big smile on her face whenever I surprise you" she added with a large smile. Some times Brittany was like a little kid and it may have annoyed some people, but not her. Santana loved that the blonde still held some childlike innocence to her. It brought a breath of fresh air to her sometimes mundane life.

"But I want to know what you got me now" the blonde whined. She had been waiting all week for this night and couldn't wait any longer.

"Fine" Santana sighed knowing the blonde wasn't going to give up. "I'll give you a hint and that's it" she informed to the blondes excitement.

"Yeah!" Brittany cheered bouncing up in down in the woman's lap much to her pleasure.

"Mm" Santana moaned watching those luxurious hips bounce up and down on her lap. She was assaulted with a fond memory on the many times she was in the same position with the blonde bouncing up and down on her lap naked as the day she was born.

"Focus San" Brittany giggled stopping her ministrations. She was alerted about the Latinas thoughts when she felt the familiar Latinas large boner poking through the women's Armani dress slacks.

When they first started their affair she had been pleasantly surprised when the Latina told her of her extra part and even more surprised when that part dolled out the most pleasurable night and sex she had ever experience. Ever since then she couldn't get enough of the women's appendage.

"How can you expect me to focus when you're in my lap bouncing up and down?" she asked. "But fine" she nodded trying to get her breathing and arousal in control. It was so easy to get hard for her girlfriend. "Not only will you love wearing your present, but I will love taking it off you" she hinted a naughty smirk on her face.

"Sanny you did not get me lingerie?" Brittany gasped. The Latina had given her countless pairs of lingerie and this couldn't have been any special than before.

"Who said that was your only gift" Santana replied with a cheeky grin. She had gone all for the blonde and of course got her more than lingerie but the blonde didn't need to know that. "I have plenty of things planned, but that's for me to know and you to find out later" she added.

"But Sanny" Brittany pouted hoping to get her way, but the Latina was adamant about not telling the blonde any details about their night. She wanted this to be the best anniversary either one of them had and was going to make sure of that personally.

"No buts Brit" Santana smiled. "Now get up we still have work babe" she added tapping on the girl's bottom.

"Fine then" Brittany huffed climbing off the blonde. "Don't tell me" she sighed grabbing her notebook from the desk and walking towards the door.

"Don't worry by the end of tonight that frown would be upside down" Santana laughed opening up a case file.

"It better be" Brittany replied over her shoulder before exciting the large office and heading back to her desk. Though she enjoyed their little moments of being a couple she knew they still had worked to do and it was best for them to do it now so they would have all the time in the world to do 'it' later.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you guys didn't know Naya Rivera is up for "Because Your Hot" award of NEWNOWNEXT AWARDS so go to and vote for her.**

**Chapter 2**

Santana Lopez had done everything she was supposed to do. She study hard in high school and graduated at the top her class. She then got accepted and attended NYU where she studied law graduating summa cum laude. She then worked her way up at the best firm in the state before becoming junior partner at the tender age of twenty-five.

She succeeded in her professional life just as she did in her personal one. She married the girl next door living the perfect semi-suburban lifestyle with the model wife, house, car, and job.

She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to wake up with a smile on her face and come home with an even bigger one. She had everything she ever wanted and dreamed about, but it was never enough.

No matter how many successful cases, or how many cars, or vacation homes she had it was never enough. She would wake up to her model wife dreading what was to come next. She would come home to her perfect five million dollar condo and still feel empty.

She was no longer satisfied with the perfect life. Sure she loved her job and was passionate about every case that crossed her desk. Sure she smiled whenever she got complimented for her Aston Martin or any of her other sports cars, but that smile never stayed. It only last a few seconds maybe a couple of minutes until it disappeared waiting to make its appearance the next time.

To others it may have seemed like she had the perfect life. After all she had a beautiful ex-model for a wife, an expensive condo, cars to rival some of the best collectors out their, and a bank full of cash.

But to her it meant nothing. After a few years living this great 'life' it started to lose its appeal. As a poor kid she had dreamt of being rich and having all the money in the world, and now she dreamt of being poor because at least as kid she was happy.

She envied the people who struggled because they were the ones who laughed the loudest or smiled the most. She wanted to be one of those people who got joy and pleasure from the simplest things in life instead of some rich lawyer that scowled whenever she saw her bank account.

She never believed it to now, but being rich wasn't all that was cracked up to be. She thought that when she was rich she would be happier and have all the friends in the world, but she was quite wrong.

Having millions made it hard for people to understand and like you. Having millions meant that people you didn't even know would hate you. Having millions meant that people would act like your friends, but when it came down to it they only cared about what they could get out of you. Having millions did not guarantee her happiness.

Until she met Brittany.

Brittany had made her happier than anything and anyone in the world ever did. It was much easier to wake up in the morning after the blonde was hired.

Whenever she talked to Brittany or was even around her she couldn't help but smile. It was like her mouth refused to close whenever she saw those beautiful golden locks. She could sit there and stare at the angelic women for years and would probably never stop smiling. She should know she had been doing it for a year and she still smiled like it was the first time she met her.

The blonde had lifted her spirits. She found herself smiling more, laughing more, and just being plain old happy. Something she wasn't for the longest of times. Brittany had changed her whole life and the girl didn't even know it.

So she started to ask their girl out on lunch and taking her all around town. Some probably saw as her trying to get in the women's pants, but she honestly wasn't trying to do that…at the time. She was trying to thank the blonde for making her life better in the best way she possibly could. By showering her with gifts.

The two grew closer each and every day and Santana had to admit that seeing the blonde quickly became her favorite thing to do in the day. It wasn't long before they became best friends and had the whole office buzzing about what could really be going on.

They would go out after work to eat or hang out on the weekends doing some shopping or going to see a show. They would call each other talking on the phone till the early morning never getting enough of each other. Brittany was Santana's addiction. She was addicted to what they girl made her feel. Happy.

So soon their relationship crossed to another level. They became lovers as well as friends after an intense kissed both them shared when they had to work late for a case. It was the best kiss Santana ever had and after that day she quickly became addicted to the blondes lips as well.

Santana had never experienced or felt so much passion with someone not even in her years of marriage. Brittany could set her whole body, mind, and soul on fire with just one look. She didn't need an expert to tell her she was hopelessly in love with the women because she had told herself that the first time they had sex.

She, Santana Lopez was in love with her assistant Brittany Pierce.

But she was also married.

That was the part that hurt her the most. She loved her wife, but she wasn't in love with her. If she was honest with herself she would have figured that out years before she even proposed or said I do.

She had the perfect wife. They had met on the first day of campus and seemed to have fallen in love months later. Her wife had done everything for her…in the beginning.

Quinn Fabray had attended NYU for her own law degree although she quickly dropped out of college once she realize that she could make more money as a model then she could as a freshman in college.

So that's what she did. She modeled for all types of companies and designers quickly making a name for her in the fashion industry. She was seen as a young girl who was a natural when it came to walking down the runway or posing in front of a camera. It also didn't hurt that she had an upcoming lawyer who was also making a name for herself as her partner.

While Quinn modeled and flew all around the world. Santana stayed at home studying every day to make sure she graduated at the top her class and got into the best law school she possibly could. Which she did.

Once that happened Quinn had said that it was time for them to get married. So they did just that. They threw a huge ceremony and reception with some of the biggest names in the entertainment industry as guest.

They went on the dream honeymoon were they spent hours making love on the beach or in the hotel. Buying a condo together as soon as they got back were for the almost decade they had lived happily married.

Although in reality it wasn't that happy; well at least to Santana it wasn't. Once Quinn had stopped her modeling the blonde depended on her to pay all the bills and supply the girl with thousand dollar shopping trips. Which she did, even if she never got anything in return from it.

Santana was the breadwinner while Quinn shopped with her friends, went on spa retreats, traveled to Milan and Paris for a new outfit or show, bragged to all the country club women about how rich she was and more. The blonde no longer cared about her wife, but only what her wife could give her.

So Santana did just that. She continued to work hard wanting to make sure the girl had everything and anything she wanted, but she also wanted to know that she mattered. Quinn was so busy with her life that she no longer even bothered to ask about the Latinas.

They hardly came across one another because the blonde was always jet-setting across the globe and the Latina was working to make sure they didn't go broke why she did so. So Santana started to feel neglected and even though they continued to have sex it was like a chore to her.

They would have sex and once that was over with Quinn would ask for more money so she could go shopping or head to Milan for fashion week, and Santana would give it to her.

So yeah she was wrong for having a relationship with her assistant, but it was the only relationship she had. Her wife no longer cared for her and only cared for her money so she didn't feel bad for seeking out someone who did care about her needs and wants and would try everything to fulfill them.

Brittany would cook her dinner because she knew how the women worked late. She asks her about her day even if she was there and knew how it went. She would sneak inside her house and cook her a nice home cooked meal nearly every night knowing if she didn't than Santana would have to rely on TV dinners or takeout. She would travel across town every day to make her breakfast and if she couldn't do that she would have breakfast ready when Santana entered her office.

Brittany had done more for her then her wife had ever done and probably would ever do, and did so without asking for a penny.

Brittany made sure that Santana was happy and if she wasn't would do anything to make her happy.

Her wife couldn't even remember her birthday or their anniversary, but Brittany could. The women wouldn't hesitate to tell you when Santana's birthday was and then tell you what gifts you should buy for her.

To Santana, Brittany was her wife and she would never feel guilty for loving the girl or sleeping with her, because she loved the women and nothing could ever be wrong when it came to love.

"Oh good your here" Quinn said barging in her wife's office. Santana sighed seeing the basic disregard for her private space. Brittany would have never done that if she was here. The women would knock three times before asking if it was okay to come in.

"Hi honey" Santana said watching her 'perfect' wife strut to her desk. She scowled seeing the blondes face pulled tight which was an obvious sign that she just got back from her weekly Botox appointment.

Santana never could understand why her wife felt the need to inject herself with that poison. Quinn was a beautiful woman and was only growing beautiful by the days, but for some reason she didn't believe it.

The blonde women was obsessed with being perfect and would have a panic attack if one hair on her head was out of place or god forbid gray.

That was the one thing she loved about Brittany. The girl could look beautiful in anything whether jeans, sweats, and she weren't obsessed with her appearance. Sure she liked to get dress up just as the next person, but she also enjoyed walking around in sweats in a t-shirt. Quinn could never do that. She would be too worried that someone might see her even if Santana was the only one around.

"I need some cash" Quinn informed though it didn't surprise the Latina. Lately Quinn's spending habits had gotten out of control and Santana had to put the girl on an allowance. It may have sound ridiculous especially when you were a thirty something year old women to put your wife on allowance, but when your wife had a habit of spending hundred of thousands of dollars each month and sometimes more you have no choice.

"I gave you money two weeks ago" Santana sighed sitting back in her chair. Her and her accountants had agreed that Quinn was no longer allowed to have any control over the financial side of their marriage. Which was funny seeing as money was the only side left to their marriage.

"Well I need some more" Her wife scoffed her hand on her hip.

"We talked about this Quinn" Santana sighed wondering what Brittany was doing. She had let the blonde leave early so she could get ready for their date tonight. She had planned to leave in the next hour once she finished over viewing a case, but it didn't look like that was going to happen with her wife standing in front of her.

Quinn had a habit of throwing temper tantrums whenever she didn't get her way and sometimes those could last an hour or a week. Sooner or later she would just give in tired of hearing the blondes whining and complaining.

"The girls are going to Milan, and I want to go Ana" Quinn pouted.

Santana couldn't hide the wince that showed up on her face from the blonde's nickname. Her parents were the only ones that called her Ana and she didn't like it when Quinn did it. Mainly because the blonde didn't say it with love or care that she was so used to hearing whenever her parents did. Instead it just came out as an annoying whine used to get whatever she wanted.

"Today?" Santana question her ears perking up. Usually Quinn's trips lasted well over a week so if she was to leave the country then Santana could spend all the time she wanted with Brittany instead of the weekend like she planned to.

"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed her annoyance level rising. "Now can I have some money?" She asked.

"Anything for you babe" Santana smirked immediately getting on the phone and calling her bank to transfer twenty thousand dollars to Quinn's card. The blonde usually only got ten thousand, but she wanted to give the girl a little extra hoping that will have her in Milan for longer than a week.

"How much did you give me?" Quinn asked once her wife got off the phone.

"Twenty grand" Santana informed rolling her eyes when she was met with a loud squeal.

"Thank you baby" Quinn grinned kissing Santana's lips. "I got to go" she added strutting out the room her phone connected to her ear talking to her friend about their trip.

"No, thank you" Santana smiled watching her wife go. She closed the case and placed it in her top drawer. "Alice!" she yelled out. Screw reading over cases. She was the best lawyer and the state and had all the time to do so.

"Yes Mrs. Lopez" Alice her second assistant said as she hurriedly made her way through the office. She was actually Santana's first assistant before she got pregnant and had to go on leave which is actually lead to the Latinas string of assistants before she found Brittany. Now that her baby was a year and half old she just worked as a second assistant splitting the work between her and Brittany and working whenever the blonde was on vacation or on break.

"I'm taking next week off" Santana smiled grabbing her suitcase and jacket. "So is Brittany" she informed causing Alice to smile as well.

Alice had been working for Santana for three years and knew how unhappy she was. She also knew how much of a bitch Santana's wife was and was happy that her boss finally found someone to love.

She normally didn't condone cheating, but the two were so perfect together that it was hard to hate them. Besides Brittany made her boss happy which made life easier for everybody in the office.

"Alright" Alice nodded. "Oh and the room is booked and ready" she informed

"Thank you Alice" Santana smiled putting on her coat. She wanted this night to be perfect and for that to happen everything had to go off without a hitch.

"You welcome" Alice replied following her boss out of the office. "Oh and congratulations" she smiled winking at the Latina. Santana nodded as she locked up her office.

When Alice first found out about her affair with Brittany she thought the first thing she would do was tell her off and then tell her wife. After all it was kind of hard to explain why your boss had her pants and boxers on the floor as her blonde assistant rode her dick, but the women was surprisingly calm about it.

All she did was tell Santana that she was happy for her and also lectured her about the dangers of having sex in the office during work hours, but other than that she was fine. In fact she was probably more happy than Santana was about it.

"I don't want take any calls or clients until we come back in" Santana said as she walked away from her doors.

"You got it boss!" Alice called out. "That blonde is in for a hell of a good time" she mumbled sitting back down on her desk. She still had a job to do even if her boss was out fucking her co-worker.

**Sorry about the late update, but I've been busy working and getting all my college stuff in. I had this written last week but I had to go to the hospital where I spent the next week at. But I'm okay, and from what my doctors say I better than ever.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vintage Bentley

**Chapter Three: Vintage Bentley**

* * *

><p>Ever since Santana got home she had been running herself ragged with everything she had to do. She was preparing for one of the most important nights in her life with the girl she was sure she had fallen hopelessly in love with.<p>

Brittany had lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt since she was trying to prove to all those rich snobby bastards at law school that she was the best of the best.

She had planned one of the most romantic nights in existence and if everything went off without a hitch then she was sure both her and Brittany will be pleasantly sated by the end of the night.

She had barely enough time to shower, dress, and check up on her plans one last time before having to go pick up her beautiful mistress in two hours.

It was just around seven when she got off the phone to the hotel to make sure everything was on point for what was probably the hundredth time today.

Thanks to the hundreds of romantic videos she had watch just by being around Brittany she had thousands of ideas swirling around her head when she was planning this night.

So with a few phone calls, a couple of favors, and a small sum of money she not only had the perfect night planned, but the perfect weekend. She had a series of activities and dinners planned starting from this moment.

So with an excitement no one has seen on her in a long time she made her way out of her room with a large bouquet of roses, and a couple of presents that was only a promise of what was to come.

Tonight was all about Brittany and she planned the lavish the girl with nothing but kisses and love. She hurriedly made her way to the backseat of the vintage Bentley as it was one Brittany's favorite cars that she owned.

She relaxed for what was probably the first time today or hell all week. She needed everything to go well because this weekend wasn't just about her and Brittany celebrating their anniversary.

Tonight she was going to finally profess her love to the gorgeous blonde. Sure they didn't have the ideal situation since she was married and the blonde was her secretary, but that didn't change the fact that she was the happiest she has ever been in her life, and couldn't picture a moment in her life without the blonde anymore.

Brittany had consumed her love and if everything went right not only will Brittany keep her heart, but she would give hers in return.

She excitedly waited watching as the driver made his way in and out of lanes to get to their destination as fast as possible.

"Are you excited Ms. Lopez" Liam her driver for almost ten years asked with an enormous smile. Of course as one Santana's trusted workers he had known about the Brittany situation for a long time. It seemed no matter who it was the blonde was able to charm anyone into liking her.

Hell if you ask any of the maids, drivers, or anyone who had the unwanted pleasure of dealing with Santana's wife they would all tell you that they were pooling for the Latina to finally divorce the ungrateful bitch of a wife she had and marry the beautiful blonde.

"Yes I am Liam" Santana responded happily. Though he was her driver Liam had become a close personal friend. His family had a noted reputation of being trusted employees dating back to the early 1920's.

"Well I hope you get everything you wanted out of tonight Ms. Lopez" Liam smirked pulling up in their usual spot. There had been nights were the divider of the limo came in handy because neither women could keep their hands off each other and since he knew tonight was definitely going to be one of those nights he bought ear plugs as well.

"You know I will" Santana winked making her way out of the car with the flowers. She made her way inside the apartment building greeting the door man for what was probably the thousandth time.

"Ms. Lopez is so good to see you again" the manager of the building said walking with the Latina. "We received your instructions and are glad to inform you that everything went off without a hitch" he grinned leading the women to the elevator.

"Thank you Jim" Santana nodded tipping him before making her way inside and up to her girl's apartment. She probably had a hundred people in on tonight's plan and all of them knew the importance of making sure nothing went wrong.

Most of the people who helped were happy to do it free of charge as they themselves had meet and fallen in love with the enigma that was Brittany Pierce. There was just something about the girl that warmed even the coldest of hearts.

After a couple of minutes in the elevator she made her way to Brittany's floor. It wasn't one of the most luxurious apartments in New York much to her chagrin.

Santana wanted to house Brittany in the finest places in New York, but the blonde refused to mooch off of her and was determined to provide for her own. But what Brittany didn't realize that though this wasn't one of New York's best complex's it came pretty close to it and that was mostly due to the Latinas doing.

Sure Brittany paid rent, but that wasn't even enough to cover half of what it cost to live in this place. The rest was thanks to Santana's doing and a couple well-earned favors.

"Britt babe I'm here!" Santana yelled out making her way inside the apartment. She strategically made her way down the hallway making sure to keep the large bouquet of roses behind her back.

"Don't come in San!" Brittany yelled.

"Why not babe?" Santana smirked heading towards the bedroom.

"Because I'm not ready" Brittany replied. "Now turn around and wait in the living room" she order.

"Baby you know I don't mind watching you get dressed" Santana laughed trying to open the door, but sadly being stopped thanks to the genius who came up with locks. "Come on babe open the door" she urged tugging on the handle.

"Santana Lopez if you don't turn around right now and make your way to the living room there would be no pu-nani for you tonight" Brittany threaten in her sternest voice which just sounded downright adorable.

"Pu-nani Brit? Really?" Santana chuckled. It surprise her that after all the things they had done that the blonde could still have an innocent mindset.

"Santana" Brittany said her arms crossed and her eyes locked in a glare even though she knew that the Latina couldn't even see her.

"Fine baby" Santana sighed giving up on opening the door. "But I just want you to know that whatever you wear whether it's a paper bag or a designer dress you look beautiful no matter what" she charmingly added.

"Aw thanks Sanny" Brittany cooed. "but I'm not opening this door" she added.

"Can't blame me for trying" Santana grinned before making her way to the living room.

She didn't understand why the girl wasn't ready hell Brittany had almost the whole day compared to the three hours she had. If you asked her the blonde could come out naked for all she cared. Wait…that gave her an idea.

"You know I wouldn't mind you being naked!" the Latina yelled.

"Shut up!" Brittany laughed. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes" she promised.

After being married to Quinn she knew when a women said a couple of minutes that it meant half an hour and with Quinn you could double that. So with that knowledge she quickly got comfortable on the couch.

She grinned when the small white puppy she gave Brittany walked up and start nipping on her ankles

"Hey SJ" the Latina cooed picking up the furry hairball and placing him beside her. They had been walking around the city after a brunch date when Brittany saw him in the window and without even needing to be told she quickly bought him and any accessories Brittany deemed he needed.

Santana proceeded to wait for Brittany by letting little SJ climb all over her and reading up on any missed text messages or e-mails. Even though she promised Brittany that there would be no mention of work this weekend she still preferred to at least make sure that none of her clients were any need of help.

"Are you ready baby?" Santana heard Brittany asked out after sitting there for about ten minutes. Lucky she planned for this and didn't make their reservations until eight.

"Yes babe" Santana replied getting off the couch SJ jumping off as well.

The Latina waited in baited breath as the blonde slowly made her way from the bedroom to the living room and when she finally got a glimpse of her gorgeous women she could do nothing but gasp and hope that these pants did a good job of concealing her hard on.

"Oh g-g-god" Santana moaned fully checking out her girl. She knew her girl was hot, but tonight she was on fire.

Her long blonde tresses fell down her back in loss curls. Years of dancing had blessed the women with and ungodly figure which was clearly on display with the silk blood-red dress she was wearing. The slit of the dressed almost reached her hips caressing her thighs like a sinful dare to anyone that had the pleasure of getting just the hint of her smooth milky skin.

"You like?" Brittany smirked slowly turning around trying hard to hold in her laugh when Santana gasped again.

The back of the dress was left open dipping all the way down to the skin of her lower back. After her confident little catwalk she made her way to her girl who still seemed to be in shock.

"Sanny" Brittany whispered seductively her hands wrapped around the Latina neck. She was already taller than the Latina by a few inches, but the new heels she was sporting made their height difference extremely prominent.

"Why don't we forget about dinner and go straight to desert" Santana suggest her arms locked tightly around the blondes waist her eyes on everything but the blondes.

"You know we can't do that San" Brittany moaned as the Latina laid soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Why not?" the Latina questioned standing on her tippy toes to suck on the women's pulse point. She didn't give a damn about any dinner or whatever plans she came up with. All she wanted was to rip this dress off of Brittany and ravish her till neither of them could scream anymore.

"Because I don't want to spend my anniversary in my room" Brittany answered. "Now are we going to eat or what" she added squeezing out of her girlfriends embrace and gathering her purse and phone.

"Fine" Santana sighed. "But you owe me" she said.

"Oh I know" Brittany smirk slowly bending down knowing that the Latina would be watching. "And if you play your cars right I'll gladly repay you back in every sexual favor you can think of" she added winking at the women.

"Jesus Christ" Santana moaned her hard on fighting to break out of her boxers and into the sweet depths of the delicious blonde.

"Mm are these for me babe?" Brittany asked picking up the large bouquet of roses. She placed them up to her face smelling their heavenly scent. Santana always had a gift for choosing the right kind of flowers for any occasion.

Sometimes she would wake up to bouquet of flowers on a random basis and when she would ask the women about it all she would say was because she deserved them. She still had the bouquet of lilies on her mantle from their first date.

"Just one of the gifts of many for tonight" Santana proudly grinned kissing the blonde.

"Someone's looking to get laid" Brittany smirked heading the kitchen to put these in a vase and some water.

"When you look like that who can blame me" the Latina replied following after her. "But seriously Brittany it wouldn't matter if we had hot sex or spent the night cuddled up watching Friends. As long as I'm with you I'm more than satisfied" she added.

"Aw thank you baby" Brittany cooed placing the roses in some water. "But trust when I say that I want it just as bad as you" she smirked walking up to the Latina and kissing her.

It didn't take much for that soft kiss to grow into a wild passionate lip-lock with wandering hands to top it.

"Mm we have to go Brit-Brit" Santana regretful said pulling away from the blondes sweet lips.

"Well then stop making me horny and take me out" she ordered grabbing her hand.

"It would be my honor babe" Santana laughed leading them out the apartment. "Bye SJ!" they both yelled before locking the door and heading on their way.

Of course as they made their way to the lobby and out to the front of the building every single eye was on the pair well more like on Brittany. The blonde was radiant and anyone with a lick of common sense could and would do nothing but stop and stare.

"Whoa Ms. Pierce" Liam gasped as he fumbled to get the door open. If it wasn't for the fact that he was genuinely a good guy Santana would have fired him as soon as he eyes traveled below the blondes chin.

"Evening Liam" Brittany smirked gracefully entering the prohibition styled car.

"Eyes on the road Liam" Santana muttered following after the girl with not even as half as much of grace Brittany had done it with.

"Yes Ms. Lopez" Liam muttered his eyes downcast in shame. He was a happily married man, but he was still a man and could appreciate a gorgeous women on any day of the week.

He hurriedly made his way around the car before climbing in and taking off to their first destination. Santana had given him a list of instructions to memorize and because he was a dedicated worker he had it all down by the end of that night.

"So what do you have planned?" Brittany asked making herself comfortable by cuddling up close to the raven haired women.

"Baby that's for me to know and for you to find out" Santana replied before locking the women in a hot kiss.

Tonight was going to be the night that they would talk about for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys life got busy especially since I'm in college now, but I'm learning to better manage my time when it comes to school, friends, and updates.<strong>

**I thank all you guys who patiently waited and for any new comes thanks for reading!**


End file.
